Video:Doopliss Puts Superglue On His Dad's Hat and Gets Grounded
(inspired by Matilda) A the lounge, Doopliss was feeling bored. Doopliss: Man! I'm bored! I wish there's something I can do. What should I do? Then Doopliss thought of something. Doopliss: I know! I will put superglue on my dad's hat! This is going to be funny! Hahahahahahahaha! But first, I will sneak into the garage and borrow some superglue. Then Doopliss left the lounge, and then he entered the garage. So Doopliss opened the cupboard. Doopliss: This is where my dad keeps his superglue in! Then Doopliss picked up some superglue, and then he left the garage. Then Doopliss sneaked into his parents' room. Doopliss: Now I'm going to put some superglue on my dad's hat! Doopliss put some superglue on his dad's hat. Doopliss: Hahahahahaha! My dad is going to get what he deserves! Then Doopliss walked out of his parents' room, and then Doopliss' dad walked in. Doopliss' dad: Now it's time I put my hat on. Then Doopliss' dad put on his hat. Doopliss' dad: And now, I'm ready to go to work! Then Doopliss' dad walked off to work. Back in the garage, Doopliss put the superglue back in the garage, and he put it back in the cupboard. Doopliss: Now I'm going to watch South Park: Longer, Bigger and Uncut! Then Doopliss went back to the lounge to watch his favourite South Park movie. Then Doopliss entered the lounge, and he sat on a couch. Doopliss: Time to watch South Park: Longer, Bigger and Uncut! Then Doopliss turned on the TV and he picked Comedy Central. Doopliss began to watch South Park: Longer, Bigger and Uncut. Six hours later, Doopliss' dad came back. Doopliss' dad: Oh great! Time to take off my hat. Then Doopliss' dad nearly took his hat off, and he noticed something. Doopliss' dad: Hey! Why is my hat glued to my head? Kendra, come over here, please! Doopliss' mum: What is it, Simon? Doopliss' dad: I can't get my hat off! Doopliss' mum: What's wrong, dear? Doopliss' dad: My hat's glued to my head! Get it off me! Doopliss' mum: Hold on! (sound clip from Matilda) Just a minute. I'm gonna yank this hat off. Then Doopliss' mum began to pull the hat off her husband's head. Doopliss' mum: (sound clip from Matilda) I'm pulling it. Doopliss' dad: (sound clip from Matilda) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Ow ow ow! Ooh! Doopliss' mum: (sound clip from Matilda) I think your head's swollen really big! Doopliss' dad: (sound clip from Matilda) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ow! Hey! You're pulling the skin! Doopliss' mum: (sound clip from Matilda) You're such a baby! Stop it! Doopliss' dad: (sound clip from Matilda) Fibres are fused to the head! Doopliss' mum: (sound clip from Matilda) Fibres are fused? What is that supposed to mean? Give me that hat! Doopliss' dad: (sound clip from Matilda) OW! OW! OW! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OW! OW! OW! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! SNAP! Doopliss' mum had managed to pull the hat off Doopliss' dad. Doopliss' dad: Ow! My head hurt! Thanks for helping me, dear! Doopliss' mum: That's all right! But your hat is ruined, and you got bits of your hat stuck on your head. Then Doopliss' dad realised something. Doopliss' dad: What a minute! It was Doopliss who put superglue on my hat! Then Doopliss' dad called to Doopliss. Doopliss' dad: Doopliss, get over here right now! Then Doopliss rushed in. Doopliss: What is it, mum and dad? Doopliss' dad: Did you put superglue on my hat? Doopliss: Um um um um um... Doopliss' mum: You better tell us the truth right now or else! Doopliss: Um um. Yes I did put superglue on my dad's hat. Doopliss' parents were furious and they threw a fit. Doopliss' dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Doopliss, how dare you put superglue on my hat?! Now my hat is ruined and I have got bits of my hat stuck on my head because of you! Now I need to go to the hospital, thanks to you! Doopliss' mum: Now I need to repair your dad's hat and get a new hat for your dad, thanks to you! Doopliss' dad: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for three weeks with no computer! And you will be forced to watch Barney and Friends! Go to your room right now, and think about what you have done! Think about watching Barney and Friends and don't think about going on your computer! Doopliss went up to his room, crying. Doopliss: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Doopliss Simon as Doopliss' dad Kendra as Doopliss' mum Category:Doopliss Gets Grounded Category:Grounded StuffCategory:Videos